Problem: Convert $\dfrac{293}{27}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $293 \div 27 = {10}\ \text{ R } {23}$ So the improper fraction has $10$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${10} \times \dfrac{27}{27} = {\dfrac{270}{27}}$ This quotient $10$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $23$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{23}}{27}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${10}\ {\dfrac{23}{27}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{270}{27}} + {\dfrac{23}{27}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{293}{27}$.